Una Vida Junto A Ti
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: la guerra ha terminado, algunos espadas se van a vivir al mundo humano para comenzar una nueva vida, especialmente Ulquiorra que aceota vivir con Orihime. ¿Que pasara? ¿Se llevaran bien? y ¿Que pasa con los demas? ¿Ichigo confiara en Ulquiorra?
1. Chapter 1

La guerra finalmente finalizo, Aizen fue derrotado, las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas fueron regularizándose, Rukia se le dio un permiso especial para quedarse en la Ciudad de Karakura para informar cualquier indicio de fuerzas malignas, por lo tanto se quedó en casa de Ichigo, los únicos espadas que decidieron empezar una nueva vida fueron Nel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra y Ulquiorra.

Urahara le proporcionó un gigai a cada uno. Nel se quedó a vivir con Urahara y ayudaba en su tienda; Grimmjow y Nnoitra consiguieron un edificio abandonado y vivían allí luego de arreglarlo lo suficiente para poder habitarlo; por último, Ulquiorra, fue invito por Orihime Inoue a vivir en su casa, la chica le tenía un cariño especial luego de ser el único que la protegía en esa celda.

Ulquiorra acepto ya que veía que vivía sola y pensó que sería buena idea acompañarla. Un par de días habían pasado desde que ellos llegaron a vivir al mundo humano. Rukia decidió ir a la tienda a comprobar cómo iban las cosas con Nel.

-Oh, Rukia, que raro verla por aquí- decía alegremente el dueño de la tienda.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine aquí, pero no vine a comprar nada, solo vine a ver cómo andan las cosas con Nel- aclaro Rukia.

-Ah, la señorita Nel, me ha ayudado bastante en estos últimos días- exclamo con una sonrisa en su cara -Debe estar en su habitación, espera aquí, ya la llamo- dijo retirándose del almacén. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con Nel.

-Rukia!- grito y corrió a abrazarla -Que alegría verte, el tonto de Itsygo no ha venido a visitarme- dijo algo triste. Rukia río y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes- río Rukia -Ya vendrá, tal vez cuando pase el tiempo, Cifer ganara nuestra confianza, yo tampoco estaba muy segura de eso pero ella fue la que tomo esa decisión y el acepto quedarse con ella- dijo Rukia tratando de calmar a la chica peli verde que tenía en frente.

-Está bien- suspiro -Solo hay que darle tiempo- tomo un sorbo de té y siguió platicando animadamente con Rukia.

No muy lejos de allí, Ichigo se estaba aproximando a la casa de Orihime Inoue, tenía muchas dudas de que Ulquiorra se quedara viviendo allí, no confiaba en él y aun no sabía porque Orihime decidió aquello. Toco el timbre dos veces al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. Una animada Orihime con una camisa blanca algo grande y unos pantalones cortos de color chocolate le abrió la puerta.

Orihime quedo sorprendida al ver quien era que el tocaba su timbre de la puerta.

-Kurosaki tu... - no pudo terminar la frase, el había entrado en su departamento.

-Ya te dije que no me llames Kurosaki, llámame Ichigo- dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento Kur... Ah lo siento Ichigo- sonrió.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto algo angustiado.

-Preguntas por Ulquiorra, vaya - rio la pelirroja -Si aunque le ha costado un poco acomodarse a esta nueva vida, ahora mismo está lavando los platos, ayer le enseñe pero creo que se demora mucho- rio otra vez poniendo sus mejillas de un color rojizo que Ichigo pudo notar.

-Iré a hablar con el- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla y se marchó a la cocina. La verdad, Orihime aún estaba sorprendida de que el la viniera a visitar a su casa.

Ulquiorra se encontraba en la cocina terminando de secar el último plato, eran cosas para ayudar a la mujer así que acepto. Su concentración fue interrumpida por un chico de cabello naranja entrando en la cocina.

-Que haces aquí, Kurosaki?- pregunto Ulquiorra algo confuso.

-Vine a ver a Orihime, espero que no le hayas echo nada- le dijo mirándolo muy serio.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto Ulquiorra algo fastidiado.

-Nada, solo espero que no le hayas echo nada, ni la hayas maltratado ni le hayas dicho algo que la ponga sensible- respondió.

-Yo no la maltrataría, después de todo ella me dio un lugar donde vivir- respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Dónde duermes?- pregunto Ichigo inquieto.

-En el cuarto que era de su hermano- respondió.

-Eso espero, donde me entere que la hayas lastimado entonces te matare- exclamo Ichigo algo enfadado.

-¿Me estas amenazando? - pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes -Creo que a la mujer no le agrado escuchar eso- En ese momento salió Orihime de su escondite, ella estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?- pregunto algo confundida.

-Puedo sentirte mujer- dijo posando su mirada fría en los ojos de la chica haciendo que casi temblara.

-¿Que tanto escuchaste?- pregunto Ichigo inquieto.

-Todo- respondió -Ichigo no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, puedo cuidarme sola y además Ulquiorra me cuida- sonrió.

-¿Porque confías tanto en el?- pregunto.

-Estas incomodando a la mujer, mejor será que te vayas- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Maldito, tu eres el que la incómoda- dijo Ichigo apretando sus puños.

-No empiecen a pelear- suplico Orihime -Ichigo gracias por tu visita, todavía tengo que enseñarle modales a Ulquiorra- sonrió.

-Retírate, Kurosaki Ichigo- exclamo el chico de ojos verdes de una manera que Ichigo hizo que temblara pero no pudo hacer nada, se despidió y se fue del apartamento de la chica.

Hubo un silencio entre Ulquiorra y Orihime hasta que el pelinegro empezó a hablar.

-No entiendo a los humanos, si el no está interesado en ti porque se toma la molestia de venir a verte- Orihime abrió mucho los ojos, trato de disimular, era verdad lo que decía Ulquiorra.

-Soy su amiga, es normal que se preocupe por mí- respondió con la cabeza agachada.

-No entiendo mujer, ¿porque te importa una persona que no le importas de la misma manera?- pregunto el chico.

-Son cosas que no se pueden explicar, mejor ya no hablemos de eso- Ulquiorra pudo ver una lagrima por la mejilla de la pelirroja, el extendió su mano y con sus dedos la limpio, Orihime lo miro, por alguna razón le gustaba ver esos ojos verdes. Lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue "gracias".

Ulquiorra se levantó y se dispuso a leer un libro que le había comprado Orihime. Hablaba de "cosas humanas" según Ulquiorra, sentimientos, cosas que debían hacer, responsabilidades, muchas páginas eran aburridas pero la mujer se ponía feliz cada vez que lo veía leyendo así que creyó que sería buena idea seguir leyendo para subirle el ánimo.

Orihime le gustaba mirar cuando Ulquiorra leía ese libro, solo tenía 3 días leyéndolo y ya casi iba por la mitad, a lo mejor a él le gustaba leer pero en Hueco Mundo no había libros ni nada interesante que hacer. El chico de ojos verdes a veces se incomodaba, la manera en que ella lo miraba con sus ojos resplandecientes, pareciera como si lo estuviera admirando, él no era un objeto como un jarrón o algo parecido para ser admirado, él era ahora un espada metido dentro de un gigai tratando de llevar una vida normal de humano, como la mujer tanto había deseado, y así mostrarle lo que es un corazón.

**HOLA, SI SOY YO :D tengo otro fic pero no creo actualizarlo más, lo siento murió mi inspiración para ese. Llevo días leyendo fics antes de dormirme y se me ocurrió este, no se preocupen, no lo dejare a medias, este lo actualizare cada vez que pueda ^^ si quieren dejen reviews, ah bueno si quieren contactarme o decirme algo o simplemente hablarme pueden hacerlo a través de mi twitter: Diixiie24 y yo con gusto los seguiré (solo díganme que consiguieron mi cuenta leyendo este fic) hare el siguiente capítulo más largo puesto que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar los premiare con capítulos largos ^^ nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra se había levantado de la cama fastidiado por los jalones que le había dado la pelirroja al tratar de levantarlo, lo estaba obligando a ir a algo llamado escuela, dijo que si quería tener una vida normal por lo menos que se socializara y compartiera más tiempo con "humanos". La idea le parecía absurda pero por alguna razón le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en la mujer. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme, llego a la cocina y Orihime tengo el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días Ulquiorra- dijo animadamente la pelirroja, Ulquiorra le respondió pero sin decirle su nombre ni lo habitual "mujer".

Un desayuno sin complicaciones, jugo de naranja, huevos fritos y unas tostadas, comieron lo suficiente hasta quedar satisfechos. Partieron de camino a la escuela. Orihime ya había pensado una historia bastante creyente cuando llegaran a la escuela. Caminaban en silencio, y luego se encontraron a Tasuki.

-Hola Orihime- la saludo -Hola buenos días- dijo mirando a Ulquiorra.

-Hola Tasuki- le sonrió Orihime.

-Hola- dijo Ulquiorra con su voz fría.

Como Tasuki era la mejor amiga de Orihime ya estaba enterada de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque casi amenaza de muerte a Ulquiorra si el abusaba de ella de cualquier tipo. Cuando recibió aquella amenaza el chico prácticamente la ignoro por completo haciendo caso omiso de sus "advertencias". Tasuki y Orihime hablaban animadamente mientras Ulquiorra iba detrás de ellas como si fuera un guardaespaldas, miraba a la pelirroja, veía como se movía su cabello, su cuerpo al caminar, escuchaba su voz tan dulce. ¿Acaso todos los humanos eran así? ¿No había nadie que se sintiera solo y lleno de odio?

Llegaron a la escuela. Orihime estaba preocupada.

-Ulquiorra compórtate- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Ya se, mujer- exclamo esquivando su mirada.

Orihime se las había arreglado para incluir al chico a la escuela, no fue tan difícil, lo difícil fue convencer a Ulquiorra ya que casi tuvo que rogarle.

-Bien, ahora tienes que ir a la oficina de la dirección, ya sabes para que te hablen de tus clases y después te llevaran al salón donde estaré- explico -Supongo que te sentaras detrás mío, es el único puesto vacío que hay en el salón- Orihime le deseo suerte y se marchó con su amiga.

Que dilema, todo esto le pareció extraño. Es como si ella lo estuviese controlando pero él fue que tomo la decisión de venir a vivir como un humano, y si esto es lo que hacían pues debía aceptarlo. Mientras se dirigía a su destino no fue fácil esquivar esas extrañas miradas por parte de los demás estudiantes. Decían cosas como ¿De dónde habrá salido? No recuerdo haberlo visto, ¿Quién es? Comentarios sin importancia, se decía Ulquiorra.

-Tasuki, estoy preocupada- miro a su amiga - Y si Ulquiorra no se relaciona con los demás, ¿sería mi culpa o no? ¿Qué tal si le tienen miedo? - agacho la cabeza la triste pelirroja.

-Vamos Orihime- alentando a su amiga -¿Quién no le tendría miedo?- la pelirroja se puso más triste -Mentira Orihime- rio -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- levanto su pulgar y le guiño el ojo. Orihime se sintió mejor.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón se encontraban Rukia, Ichigo y Uryuu Ishida.

-Estas seguro de esto, Kurosaki?- ajusto sus lentes -Me refiero, ¿podemos confiar en alguien como él?- pregunto Uryuu preocupado por Orihime.

-Aun no lo sé pero no debemos bajar la guardia- alentó a su amigo.

-No creo que él le haría daño, si fuese así lo hubiese hecho desde hace días- comento Rukia.

-Bien siéntense todos, comenzaremos la clase- anuncio el profesor que entraba a la clase y como todos conversaban nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Antes de comenzar la clase recibamos a nuestro nuevo estudiante- hizo pasar al chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro de textura fina, Orihime sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo.

-Él es Ulquiorra Cifer, fue transferido desde un pueblo en Fukushima, nunca ha asistido a un colegio de esta magnitud así que compórtense y hagan que se adapté rápido que necesitamos avanzar- espeto el profesor lanzando miradas asesinas a los más desordenados del salón.

-Bien Cifer, hay algo que quieras decirle a la clase- le pregunto el profesor. Ulquiorra miro a los demás.

-Nada- respondió fríamente -¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto.

-Ah sí, el asiento vacío de atrás por favor- exclamo el profesor y con esto iniciaron las clases.

Ulquiorra camino al lado de Orihime sin mirarla y se sentó detrás de ella. Bueno Vivian juntos, no debería ser incómodo para ella tenerlo detrás de él. Los demás alumnos de la clase secreteaban acerca de lo frio que lucía, "una apariencia bastante misteriosa" comentaban las chicas; "un tonto sin sentido" decían los chicos. Orihime pensaba si la idea de traerlo a la escuela seria lo correcto, en eso, levanto su libro para buscar una página donde tenía un dibujo de un gato y al pasar las hojas vio un pedazo de papel caer, trato de agarrarla pero alguien más ya la tenía en sus manos. Ulquiorra examino la hoja con cuidado y la abrió y pudo leer rápidamente lo que tenía escrito, Orihime se lo arranco de las manos, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Mujer tu... A ti te interesa alguien más que Kurosaki Ichigo?- estas palabras exaltaron a la chica. ¿Cómo diablos Ulquiorra podría pensar eso?

-No, Ulquiorra es de mis admiradores- el chico arqueo una ceja -Te lo explicare luego- le murmuro.

Llego la hora favorita de Orihime, el almuerzo. Había llevado comida de más ya que ahora la compartiría con Ulquiorra, Tasuki se tuvo que retirar por un torneo así que le tocaba almorzar sola con él.

-Hola Orihime- le sonrió Rukia.

-Hola Rukia- exclamo.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?- le pregunto.

-Claro, y ¿Ulquiorra también puede acompañarnos?- dijo mirando al chico.

-Por supuesto Orihime, así nos relacionamos mejor- marco una sonrisa en su cara.

Rukia llevo a Orihime y a Ulquiorra donde estaban los demás esperándolos.

-¿Inoue cómo has estado?- le pregunto Uryuu a la pelirroja.

-Muy bien Ishida- Ulquiorra miro a la chica, y recordó que debía decirle algo.

-Mujer no me has explicado la hoja que te escribieron- comento, esto hizo que los demás voltearan a mirarlo.

-¿Que hoja?- pregunto Ichigo intrigado.

-No es nada- agito sus manos -mejor empecemos a comer.

Orihime se sentó y Ulquiorra se sentó al lado de ella, ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacer lo que ella hacia o seguir las indicaciones que la chica le decía, como si ella fuera la nueva persona a quien serviría. Ichigo no se confiaba mucho de él, le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que podía, Ulquiorra hacia caso omiso de su comportamiento. Empezó a comer y casi no hablaba, solo cuando Orihime lo incluía en las conversaciones como para hacer un comentario o responder a alguna pregunta.

El resto del día concluyo rápido, gente acercándosele al chico de ojos verdes y el respondió de manera fría o simplemente los ignoraba, Orihime le decía cosas como "se más amable" o "compórtate" pero el parecía no importarle mucho. Ya a la tarde todos partieron a sus casas. Orihime caminaba un paso adelante de Ulquiorra, en silencio y algo despacio hasta que Orihime decidió hablar.

-Como sientes que fui tu primer día Ulquiorra?- se voltio para mirarlo.

-Nada interesante- desvió la mirada -¿Ahora si me dirás lo de la hoja?- le pregunto. Tenía mucha curiosidad por eso. Orihime sonrió.

-Bien te lo explicare de una forma sencilla- hizo una pausa -Primero, no es una hoja, es una carta, es un medio para comunicarse. Segundo, un admirador es alguien que está atraído por ti y te manda mensajes o te regala cosas sin saber la identidad de esa persona aunque a veces si se sabe quién es. Tercero, no me importa el contenido de la carta- respiro.

-Si ya sé que te importa Kurosaki- dijo esto como si estuviese cansado de aquel humano.

-Oye, no lo digas así- se sonrojo -Sería mejor que dejaras de decir eso- agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se nota que realmente te interesa y el solo ignora eso?- pregunto.

-! ¡Basta!- grito -Ulquiorra no sigas- tembló.

-Solo digo lo que mis ojos ven, mujer- vio lágrimas en el rostro de la chica, que sensible era. Se voltio y empezó a caminar rápidamente, Ulquiorra no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Ulquiorra debía acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarla, ¿tan enojada estaba? "Que mujer tan tediosa", pensó. Llegaron al departamento, Orihime entro primero y unos minutos después entro Ulquiorra ya que hasta había dudado de entrar. ¿Qué tan molesta podría estar la humana?

Busco a la chica con la mirada, fue fácil encontrarla por los ruidos que hizo en la cocina, al llegar, estaba picando unas cosas y lo hacía con fuerza, después de todo si estaba molesta. Ulquiorra la miraba y parecía que la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta. Hecho unas cosas a hervir y se encamino a salir de la cocina para cambiarse el uniforme, ahí miro a Ulquiorra. Orihime pasó de largo tratando de no mirarlo pero él fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo.

-Suéltame- le rogo.

-¿Estas molesta, mujer?- como si le importara si lo estaba o no.

-No sé- respondió -Ya, déjame- trato de zafarse pero no lo lograba.

-Porque te pones así cada vez que digo algo de Kurosaki?- hubo un minuto de silencio.

-No quiero hablar de eso- lo miro.

-¿Porque te importa tanto el?- le pregunto.

-Porque lo quiero- se sonrojo.

-Porque los humanos siempre hablan de sentimientos absurdos- comento -Solo los hace débiles- la miro.

-Si no tuviéramos sentimientos no podríamos hablarnos ni tener amigos, ni saber cuándo nos sentimos bien o cuando estamos tristes- suspiro -Tampoco podríamos encontrar a una persona con quien compartir nuestra vida- se le marco una leve sonrisa.

Ulquiorra la soltó.

-Los humanos son complicados, especialmente las mujeres- Ulquiorra al decir esto, hizo que Orihime se sorprendiera. ¿Acaso el trataba de comprenderla?

Orihime se fue a cambiar el uniforme, Ulquiorra también. La pelirroja terminaba de hacer la comida y Ulquiorra arreglaba la mesa. No siempre hablaban. Orihime sirvió la comida y ambos se sentaron a comer. Los pensamientos de la chica invadieron su mente. Pensaba que tal vez no era mala idea tener a Ulquiorra en su casa, después de todo no se sienta tan sola, o al menos eso pensaba. Tantas cosas se le vinieron a la mente hasta algo como "Parece como si estuviéramos casados", se sonrojo.

-¿Sigues molesta mujer? Casi no has comido- Orihime reacciono. -¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto.

-No es nada- y siguió comiendo. Tendría que dejar de pensar esas cosas y menos delante de él.

**HOLA, que tal xD hice el capítulo un poco más largo e.e que le pareció? Dejen reviews que quiero saber lo que piensan, vaya que actualice rápido… bueno tal vez no vuelva a pasar, todo depende del tiempo que tenga. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos :p**


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime se encontraba prácticamente tirada en el pasto, sentía la brisa mover su cabello naranja, escuchaba los cantos de los pajaros, todo eran tranquilo, veía el cielo azul y las nubes moviéndose lentamente; cerro sus ojos, era un momento muy agradable, apenas podía creerlo.

Casi quedándose dormida escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Mujer- una voz fría –Mujer- repetía, era como una hermosa canción de amor.

Orihime seguía sin abrir sus ojos pero quería saber quien era esa persona que tanto la llamaba asi que abrió los ojos y pudo ver el techo de su habitación y a un lado lo que parecía el cabello de Ulquiorra.

-¿Dónde esta el hermoso cielo?- pregunto.

-¿De que hablas mujer?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Y el pasto donde estaba acostada, ¿Dónde quedo?- se levanto de la cama y allí fue que comprendio que todo era un sueño.

Ulquiorra vio la hora, se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela y decidio levantar a Orihime para no retrasarse.

La chica se baño y se vistió rápidamente y preparo algo de desayuno, algo no tan complicado y cuando justo estaban listos para salir empezó a llover.

-Genial, lo que faltaba- dijo Orihime algo molesta.

-Deberiamos irnos antes de que la lluvia sea mas fuerte- le propuso.

-Pero Ulquiorra solo tengo un paraguas- dijo señalando el paraguas que se encontraba detrás de la puerta bien colocado.

Saliendo del edificio preparándose para recibir la lluvia, Ulquiorra tenia decidido mojarse con la lluvia, después de todo no quería que la chica se mojara asi que decidio que el paraguas debía usarlo ella.

-Ven, Ulquiorra, nos vamos- sonrio la chica.

-Usa el paraguas tú, yo estare bien- le dijo sin quitarle la mirada.

-Pero el paraguas es suficientemente amplio para cubrirnos los dos- dijo con ojos llorones.

-No me importa- suspiro el chico.

Orihime abrió el paraguas y jalo a Ulquiorra a su lado y lo tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar, como el ojiverde no le quedaba de otra simplemente la siguió, después de todo la lluvia no era tan fuerte.

A la pelinaranja le agradaba bastante la situación, estar asi tan cerca de el, se sentía protegida, le hacia recordar cuando su hermano y ella compartían aquel paraguas debajo de intensas lluvias, simplemente sonrio. Aquel detalle no escapo de los sentidos de Ulquiorra. Había algo en ella que la había hecho reir ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso era el extraño acercamiento que padecían en ese momento?

-¿No te gusta esto, Ulquiorra?- pregunto la chica algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ulquiorra confundido.

Orihime se dio cuenta que había pensando en voz alta.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes- explico.

-Como tu digas- replico el ojiverde.

Ya cuando se estaban acercando a la escuela a Orihime no le agrado la idea. El momento de compartir el paraguas con el era tan lindo que no quería que acabara. Empezo a llover aun mas fuerte y Orihime empezó a sentir como el agua le salpicaba y hubo un punto donde ya no lo sintió mas. Abrio sus ojos y vio como Ulquiorra empezaba a mojarse su brazo derecho.

-No, Ulquiorra, tapate mas con el paraguas, te estas mojando- le propuso.

-Solo camina, mujer- dijo en tono frio, casi como una orden.

La chica obedecio y llegaron a la escuela. A Ulquiorra no le importo estar un poco mojado después de todo en algún momento del dia se iba a secar.

-Vaya pero que lluvia- dijo Ichigo estirando sus brazos.

-Si, no me gusta la lluvia por las mañanas, debo aguantar a mi padre que me trae a la escuela y esta en esos días que quieres tener charlas padre e hijo, son algo incomodas- dijo Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

-Vamos Uryuu no debe ser tan malo- le dijo Chad.

-En el si es malo- y se sento en su asiento.

Orihime se encontraba sentada en su asiento y veía a Ulquiorra pegado a la ventana como observaba la lluvia, a lo mejor a el si que le gustaba la lluvia.

-Buenos días, Orihime- le sonrio Rukia y Tasuki.

-Hola- fue lo único que respondio.

Algo grosero, pensaron ellas pero no le dieron importancia alguna.

Mientras tanto en un edificio.

-Hey, Grimmjow, estoy aburrido- le dijo Nnoitra a su amigo peliazul.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos?- le pregunto.

-No se- se estiro -¿Qué tal si molestamos a alguien?- pregunto.

-¿Y a quien demonios podremos molestar?- dijo algo fastidiado.

-A Ulquiorra- respondio.

Grimmjow quedo algo sorprendido.

-Es cierto, como pude olvidarme de ese tonto- pensó.

-Ademas, tiene a esa mascota para el solo, no creo que sea justo- añadió el espada.

-Que suerte tiene ese inútil- fruncio el ceño.

-Pero no podemos llegar a invadir el espacio de la mascotita- dijo Nnoitra siendo algo inteligente.

-Ya se que podemos hacer- rio a carcajadas.

-¿De que tanto te ries?- le pregunto el otro.

-No te preocupes, solo tendremos que ir a la tienda de Urahara y pedirle unos cuantos favores a Nelliel y listo- dijo Grimmjow pensando en su brillante plan.

-No se que planeas pero hare de todo para que mi vida con este gigai no sea tan aburrida- y dicho esto ambos rieron.

-Creeme, dentro de un par de días, esto será aun mas emocinante- añadió Grimmjow.

**O_O que planean estos dos? Si lo se algo corto pero es que hoy me llego la inspiración y pues esto paso cuanto tiempo no? Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y dejen reviews que no es justo que solo tenga un reviw no creen? Comenten a ver que tal va la historia Saludos!**


End file.
